


Wake Up

by whatwitch



Series: Dream SMP-inspired stories [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Wilbur Soot, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplaying Character, Swearing, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Work In Progress, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwitch/pseuds/whatwitch
Summary: Technoblade has to deal with Tommy's midnight crisis, Dream has stolen the prime bell, and there might be something wrong with Ghostbur...This is a scene I imagined from the exile arc where Tommy and Wilbur are living in Technoblade's basement. TommyInnity and Ghostbur have Major Issues and living with roommates is hard. But they all do care about each other, despite how different they are. Wholesome content? Maybe? This is my first ever fanfiction, so any feedback is welcome!
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc.
Series: Dream SMP-inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Some description of blood and injuries, but no violence takes place on the page and nothing is super graphic. Also, mature language/curse words. Because it wouldn't be a story with Tommy's character without cursing...originally posted to Wattpad.
> 
> It could be part of the family dynamic AU where they're all related, but it's hopefully vaguely written enough to be a canon story where Tommy and Wilbur are brothers and Technoblade is a family friend. This is a fic about the characters roleplayed on the Dream SMP by Wilbur, Tommy, and Dave, not the people themselves. Also I've never used this platform because it's not easy to use, so hopefully I got everything right with the tags and stuff.

Wake Up

by whatwitch

"Techno. Techno. Technoblade! Techno, wake uuuuup!"

The spectral voice added the jangle of the bell, harsh and impossible to ignore. "Techno! Techno wake up! I need you! Technoooo -- "

"Ghostbur!" Techno roared, throwing off the covers. "If you weren't already dead, I'd murder you!" "It's an emergency! I'm sorry!"

As annoying as Ghostbur was, it was hard to stay angry at him. And his voice, usually plaintive and slow, sounded sharper than normal. He sounded scared.

Techno's instincts responded faster than his mind. He stood and drew Toothpick, turning to Ghostbur. "What's wrong? Are you O -- K..."

He trailed off in shock. Dark blue leaked from Ghostbur's eyes and nose. A streak of blue shone on his chin from where he had messily wiped his mouth, staining his hands.

Techno had killed enough people to recognize blood even if it was the wrong color. He had also seen Wilbur's body -- not a sight he would ever forget. "You -- you look like Wilbur," he blurted out.

Ghostbur flinched, doubling over as though Techno had punched him in the stomach. He shook his head, but when he opened his mouth to reply he only coughed, hacking up a spray of blue. Techno grabbed for his arm, but his hand passed right through the ghost with barely a whisper of resistance. It was only then that he saw the deep blue-black gash in Ghostbur's center. How had he not noticed that before?

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. The battle fury rose up inside him, flooding all his senses and setting off a tinny ring in his ears. "Who's attackin' us?" Techno ran to the window. The unfinished wooden shack monstrosity looked empty, as did the snow-brushed fields.

"It's Tommy," Ghostbur said.

 _"Tommy_ did this?"

"No, no," Ghostbur said. "I'm OK. It's Tommy." He was already drifting down the ladder.

Techno followed warily. "You don't look OK. Stay upstairs and heal up; I'll deal with this."

"It's Tommy," Ghostbur repeated. "I can't wake him up. I need you to do it."

"If he attacked you, or did somethin' to my house again, I swear to -- "

"No, no no no no. Hurry up." Ghostbur beckoned frantically down to the cellar, where he and Tommy had set up camp like a pair of raccoons. "He's having a dream and I can't wake him up."

 _"Seriously?"_ Techno scoffed. He put the pickaxe away. Ignoring the furious voices was more difficult, but he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You woke _me_ up to wake _him_ up?"

"Please, Techno, hurry up." Ghostbur's wide, imploring eyes, overflowing with blue, begged him like a sad puppy.

"I'm comin'," Techno sighed, and dropped the last few feet down the ladder. Tommy was a lump on the bed. In the dim light, he appeared to be shaking slightly. The kid mumbled something in his sleep. As he got closer, Techno saw the tears streaking Tommy's sleeping face.

"Tommy," Ghostbur said anxiously. He tried to touch Tommy's shoulder, but his hand passed through. Tommy shivered and jerked away, still asleep. "See?" Ghostbur wailed. "Techno, _do_ something!"

"I need everyone to stop cryin' for five minutes!" Techno grumbled. He sat on the edge of the bed and roughly shook Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy! Wake up!"

Tommy gasped and jerked upright. "Tommy!" Ghostbur exclaimed, his mood switching to exuberance like the touch of a button. He zoomed twice around the room, throwing blue dye everywhere. The more he threw, the more he looked like his normal Ghostbur-self -- not bloody and broken with Wil's haunted eyes. "You're awake! It's OK!"

"I...what?" Tommy blinked slowly, looking around -- first at Ghostbur, who now hovered protectively by his pillow, then at Techno, whose hand was still on his shoulder.

"I think you had a bad dream," Techno said.

"Dream?" Tommy repeated, sounding dazed. He was still crying quietly, his breath unsteady. Now his voice hitched, shooting up an octave. "Is Dream here?"

"No," Ghostbur said. He tossed some blue into Tommy's lap. "Calm yourself. Have some blue."

Tommy took the blue, and the confusion seemed to drain from him. His shoulders finally relaxed, and the tears stopped. "Thanks, Ghostbur," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Techno said, annoyed. "Ghostbur woke _me_ up to wake you up. So, you know, thanks for that."

Tommy stiffened, his face flushing red, and shrugged off Techno's hand. "Prick. It's not like _I'm_ sleeping well either!"

Techno felt a twinge of guilt. In a fight, he would never hesitate to kick someone while they were down, but this felt different. A long time ago, it would have been him struggling through a nightmare. "Sorry, bro."

"Fuck you," Tommy snapped. His shoulders hunched up high again, and he angrily wiped tears from his face.

"Sorry, Technoblade," Ghostbur said. "I couldn't wake him up...Usually I just ring the prime bell, but it's gone. Dream stole it."

"What?" Techno's ears pricked up. "When was Dream here?" _Why does everyone treat my house like their personal convenience store?_

"Shut _up_ , Ghostbur!" Tommy wailed, burying his face in his hands. His ears flamed red with embarrassment. "Piss off, both of you! I'm tired! Let me sleep!"

"I don't need to sleep as much as alive people," Ghostbur said placidly. "That's why I keep watch."

"Watching people while they sleep is creepy. Fucking creep. Fucking creepy -- haunted -- high-pitched -- ghost boy!" Tommy raged, floundering for insults. Ghostbur just hovered, unperturbed, so he rounded on Techno. "Get out of my room!"

Techno scoffed. "Your room in _my_ house. Which you just commandeered. Like a raccoon child."

"What the _fuck_ is a common deer?" The hitch in his voice undermined his sneer. Tommy shoved Techno. "Ohhh, I'm Techno and I use big words!" He punched Techno, then shoved him again with shaky arms. "Go! Away!"

Techno barely felt the blows. When Tommy went to punch him again, he grabbed his arms and easily pushed them down, neutralizing the threat. Then he pulled Tommy into a hug, holding him tight against his shoulder. "Not goin' away. Sorry."

Tommy's eyes went wide with surprise. Hesitantly, he hugged Techno back. Ghostbur reached out and ruffled Tommy's hair, sending a cold shock through his whole body.

The chill drained the heat of shame, embarrassment, and fear. Why had he wanted to send them away? He didn't want to be alone again.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm really, _really_ sorry." Why did he have to drive everyone away -- why did he make everyone hate him? What if Techno kicked him out for waking him up? "It won't happen again. I swear. I'll get better -- I won't bother you again, I'll -- "

"Oh, I _highly_ doubt you'll never bother me again," Techno said dryly. "Tommy, don't worry about it. It's OK! You're OK." His voice changed, going almost gentle. "You're safe. You had a bad dream, that's all."

After the nightmare, the comfort of another person was too overwhelming to process. Tommy hid his face against Techno's shoulder and sobbed as the wave of relief broke into a fresh storm of tears.

"Oh! Is this a group hug?" Ghostbur asked, swooping in.

"Ghostbur, we're havin' a moment here."

"Group hug!" Ghostbur said, and threw his arms around them both. Tommy didn't even seem to notice. Techno winced as the ghost's chilly arms connected with his back. He felt a slight resistance -- then nothing but a breath of cold air. Ghostbur had gone right through him. He frowned.

"Oh," said Ghostbur, sadly. He settled cross-legged on Tommy's pillow. He took out some blue and tossed it from hand to hand. Then his face brightened. "I can keep this side of the pillow cool, at least."

"You do that, Ghostbur," Techno muttered. He patted Tommy's head awkwardly, then tried rubbing his back. A memory flashed through his mind, so vivid he could almost feel Philza's hand on his back, the calm that radiated from the touch. Techno sighed. "Where's Phil when you need him?"

These two clowns had robbed him, defaced his property, crashed in his basement, and now woken him from a dead sleep to unload all their problems at his feet. Sure, he had stopped considering them "family" a long time ago. Yet somehow he felt so... _responsible_ for them.

More than that, he could feel a new rage coiling inside him. With it came a whispering chorus of familiar voices.

_I'm going to kill Dream._

Techno kept rubbing Tommy's back in slow circles, hoping it would work. Ghostbur hummed quietly, a tune Techno half-remembered that caused a peculiar jerk of emotion in his gut. Time seemed to pause, suspended between hazy memory and the uncertain future.

"I think he's asleep," Ghostbur whispered after a while. Techno blinked, coming out of a reverie. "Thank you."

"Hmm," Techno grunted. He laid Tommy back down on the pillow Ghostbur had helpfully cooled. Tommy's eyes and nose were red from crying, but his expression was peaceful. Techno drew the covers over him.

"Wait," Tommy mumbled. His eyes didn't open. He fumbled for Techno's arm. "Don't leave me alone."

"Ghostbur's here," Techno said. He pried Tommy's fingers from his arm, then squeezed his hand before letting it go. "I'm just upstairs. OK?"

But Tommy had already drifted off. Ghostbur hovered by the ladder. "Do you need some blue? I've got loads. Or maybe..." His voice brightened. "Do you want to build a blanket fort?"

"I want to sleep, Ghostbur," Techno said. He made for the ladder. "Please move."

"What if I need you again?" Ghostbur asked. The blue in his hands deepened nearly to black. His eyes darkened to the same shade, overflowing past the irises until they were two black stones at the bottom of an ocean. "Being a ghost is terrible sometimes. I couldn't wake him up. I couldn't help. I couldn't do anything."

"Does this happen a lot?" Techno asked.

"In Logsteadshire I would just ring the prime bell to wake him up every night," Ghostbur said. "It's been better since we've been here...But when Dream took the bell yesterday -- "

"I meant you, Ghostbur." Techno held out his hand. "Why couldn't you touch him? Why did you just...phase through me? I thought you could interact with things like normal."

Ghostbur hesitantly touched a fingertip to Techno's palm. As before, Techno felt a push of resistance before Ghostbur's hand vanished, sweeping through his palm.

"I don't know," Ghostbur said. His brows wrinkled in distress as he stared at his hand. "It was hard when I was a ghost at first...I had so much blue. I couldn't figure out what to do with it."

"You're not makin' sense, Ghostbur." Techno winced when he realized how silly that sounded. "OK, never mind. We're talkin' about the afterlife."

"Yeah...yeah," Ghostbur said distantly. "When I found out how the blue worked, how to get rid of it, it made it easier to touch things."

"So..." Techno frowned, trying to make it make sense. "You had too much blue, and you had to get rid of it in order to be more...solid?"

"I don't know. I guess." Ghostbur floated towards Tommy. His whisper made his voice sound even more ghostly than usual. "It's easy to touch objects...They don't have blue. Only people have blue, so...But it was like he couldn't even hear me."

"Yeah, well, we know he sleeps like a rock." Techno shook his head. It didn't make sense. "You're not fadin', are you, Ghostbur?"

"I don't know," Ghostbur said, turning away so that his hair fell over his eyes, obscuring his face. He fussed a bit with the blankets around Tommy, then coughed. When he wiped his mouth, Techno saw a smear of blue on the back of his hand.

"Maybe you just need sleep," Techno said, hiding his unease. "I know you don't sleep as much as an alive person, but -- "

"I need to keep watch," Ghostbur insisted.

Techno let out a long sigh. "I'll keep watch tonight," he muttered. "You sleep, Ghostbur. You look like you need it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You aren't mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad," Techno said. _But not at you or Tommy._ He clamped down hard on the rage that threatened to bubble over. "But I don't mind."

"Thanks," Ghostbur said. "Here..." He floated into the back room, a little cubbyhole of a place where he kept his bed. Techno watched, mystified, as Ghostbur reentered the room dragging his mattress behind him. He laid it on the floor parallel to Tommy's bed. "We haven't got chairs, but you can sit here."

" _You_ need to sleep somewhere," Technoblade said. He sat on the very foot of Ghostbur's mattress, leaving plenty of room.

Ghostbur just sat down next to him on the mattress, leaning against the bedframe. He gathered the covers around himself, ignoring Techno's sigh. Techno laid his pickaxe on the ground by his right hand, although it wasn't like he could kill a nightmare. Still, he felt the itch of discomfort at not having a real weapon. If Dream had been here before...

Tommy mumbled in his sleep. Ghostbur twisted around, looking at his brother. "Do you think he's okay?"

"No," Techno said. "Now go to sleep."

Ghostbur huddled under the covers. Techno kept his eyes fixed on the ladder, looking periodically at Ghostbur and Tommy. Ghostbur fell asleep quickly. Tommy seemed peaceful.

Techno let himself relax little by little, leaning his head back against the mattress with a sigh. They were safe. He would sleep.


End file.
